


The Tiny Poncho Bean

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Fluff, Ler!Virgil, M/M, Patton becomes Palyn, Patton becomes Talyn's size, lee!palyn, ler!roman, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Palyn is back, and overloading everyone with their cuteness!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders & Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Kudos: 6





	The Tiny Poncho Bean

**Author's Note:**

> This is only 1 day late...mostly cause I already uploaded yesterday and I couldn't upload again! Sooooo
> 
> Tickletober 19: Cuddles

Palyn was sprinting around in a blue poncho with purple paint droplets all over. He had the hood up, a white pair of puppy slippers and a huge smile on his face. “TINY PONCHO BEAN COMING THROUGH!” Palyn shouted. 

Logan’s eyes widened as he put some bacon onto his plate. “I’m sorry...Tiny...poncho bean-” Logan eyed up the tiny person that was standing right in front of him, in a size 2x poncho with a hood. “Ooooooh! Hey guys! Palyn is back!” Logan shouted. 

“PALYN!” Roman shouted, dropping a coloring book in the hallway as he sprinted right into the room. Roman looked around for a moment, not even considering the tiny person in the huge poncho, to be Palyn. 

Finally, Palyn turned around. “Hi Roman!” Palyn greeted. 

Roman gasped and picked up the tiny adult and put them over his shoulders. “YOU’RE HERE! And in a poncho!” Roman reacted. His neck getting bombarded by folded layers of poncho cloth. 

“I’M TINY PONCHO BEAN! AND I WANT ALL THE LOVE!” Palyn shouted. Roman giggled as he grabbed Palyn’s hands and placed them around his head. “Hold on!” Roman ordered. 

Palyn nodded and held onto Roman’s scalp as Roman ran away from the kitchen and into Roman’s room! Roman brought himself to the end of his red bed and fell backwards, causing Palyn to flop their back onto the bed. “WEEEEHEHEHEHEHE!” Palyn shouted. 

“Wee is right!” Roman reacted, before grabbing Palyn’s foot. “Coochy coochy coo!” Roman teased as he tickled their feet under the slippers.

“Whahaha-! AHA! HahahAHAHAHA! ROHOHO!” Palyn laughed happily. 

“Awww! Does Pally have ticklish feetsies?” Roman teased. 

“YEHEHEHEHESSS!” Palyn replied, using their willpower to not kick Roman. 

“Well, that’s perfect then!” Roman reacted. Suddenly, Roman grabbed Palyn’s feet and hung Palyn upside down against Roman’s back. 

With Palyn secured upside down, Roman started walking around the house. “GUYS, GALS AND NON-BINARY PALS! Step riiight up to tickle Palyn’s feet!” Roman teased. 

“Wait- WHAT?!” Palyn shouted from under the poncho. Palyn’s face was completely covered in the poncho material and the rest of his long poncho was trailing on the ground like a veil! It was pretty funny to see. 

“Hey look! Free feet to tickle!” Virgil reacted, stepping up to Roman and removing the slippers. Palyn couldn’t help the excited squeak that left their mouth as Virgil removed the left slipper. Virgil let the puppy slippers fall to the ground with no sound whatsoever, and started tickling both of Palyn’s feet. 

“NAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! VIHIHIHIRGAHAHAHA!” Palyn shouted. 

“Now who in the world, is hiding under that poncho?” Virgil asked with a smirk. 

“IHIHIHIT’S PAHAHAHALYHYHYN!” they shouted back. 

“P-Palyn? Who’s Palyn? The only person I know with a name similar to that, is Talyn!” Virgil teased. 

Palyn threw their arms absolutely everywhere under the poncho. Virgil was being SO evil! He knows EXACTLY who this is! He’s just acting innocent to get a reaction. 

“STAHAHAHAHAP! IHIHIHI’M NAHAHAT AHAHA CAHAHARNIHIVAHAL TOHOHOHOY!” Palyn shouted at them. 

Roman gasped. “That’s SUCH A GOOD IDEA!” Roman shouted excitedly. 

OH NO…

Suddenly, Palyn was picked up by someone, and carried like a tired toddler! “Oh my goodness! You got me a Cuddle Me Palyn?!” Virgil reacted. Palyn squeaked and wrapped their hands around Virgil. 

“Yes! I really did! And the best part? This Palyn can be tickled!” Roman told him. Palyn’s eyes opened up and widened as they figured out what Roman was plotting. “If you poke or squeeze Palyn on the ribs or belly, Palyn will giggle up a storm! If you press Palyn’s giggle button, they’re gonna laugh and wiggle about! And lastly: this Cuddle Me Palyn comes with feet sensors! If you tickle Palyn’s feet, they’ll burst out laughing as well!” Roman explained. 

Virgil had to give himself a second to breath so he could properly react without laughing. “Wow! That’s amazing, Dad! This Cuddle Me Palyn’s have come so far!” Virgil teased as he swayed Palyn back and forth and rubbed their back. 

Palyn smiled and giggled as they laid in Virgil’s chest. This was so fun! “Oh my! I think Palyn is in a giggle mood! Is it tickle time?” Virgil asked Palyn as he looked at Palyn’s resting head.  
Palyn giggled more and hid their face in Virgil’s shoulder. “I think it might be.” Virgil replied as he walked to the couch and sat down with Palyn’s body resting in Virgil’s arms. 

Palyn continued to cuddle Virgil with a HUGE smile on their face. But their smile soon let out some giggles as their belly was attacked with squeezes and pokes. “Boop! Boop boop boop! Gotcha Palyn! I gotcha! You’re my delicious meal now!” Virgil teased. 

Palyn giggled a little more at the teases alone and stuck their tongue out at him. Suddenly, Virgil stopped the poking. “Did you...just stick your tongue out at me?!” Virgil asked in fake offense. Palyn squeaked and fell into nervous giggles. “Cuddle Me Palyn is certainly gonna get it!” Virgil warned as he started squeezing Palyn’s ribs and belly. 

“BAHAHAHAHA! NUUUHUHUHUHU!” Palyn laughed and wiggled around in Virgil’s cuddly grasp. 

“Nuuuu? Hold up-” Virgil looked to Roman. “Hey Dad?” Virgil called. 

“Yes?” Roman replied. 

“Did the Cuddle Me Palyn box mention any ‘furry voice’ features added to them?” Virgil asked. 

Roman lifted an eyebrow as he went along with it. “No, I don’t believe it did. Why?” Roman asked. 

“Because Palyn just let out a ‘Nuuu’ to me. And that’s a phrase that comes from the UwU furry edition!” Virgil reacted. 

Palyn bursted out laughing at the nonsense they were coming up with. Cuddle me Palyn?! Tickle options? Furry Edition?!

“Oh my! I wonder if there was a glitch?” Roman offered. “Would I be allowed to open it up?” Roman asked. 

Virgil nodded and gave Palyn to Roman with both hands under Palyn’s armpits. Roman took the doll and laid Palyn onto their belly on the carpeted ground. Roman started pretending to open up the zipper in the back, and mess with the settings a little bit. And Palyn was giggling in response! 

“Ihihihit tihihicklehehehes!” Palyn reacted. 

“Oh my goodness! This doll can be tickled pretty much everywhere!” Roman declared. 

“Huh...See any issues, Dad?” Virgil asked. 

“No...doesn’t look like there’s anything wrong with it...Maybe a bit of the Furry Edition code was added in here by mistake.” Roman tried to explain. Roman pretended to zip the zipper up, tickling Palyn’s spine in the process. 

“EeeehehehEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA!” Palyn bursted out, their laughter growing louder and louder the higher they went. Roman smiled as he flipped Palyn over and put the poncho back down. “There! Have fun Virgil!” Roman said happily, sliding the huge ‘doll’ up to Virgil. 

“Oooohohoho! I certainly will!” Virgil declared. 

Virgil lifted the doll up and cuddled with it on the couch again while sneaking some ticklish squeezes and pokes to Palyn’s ribs. “Hehehehehe! Tihihihicklehehehes!” Palyn declared. 

“Yes, I am tickling you! Does the Cuddle Me Palyn want MORE tickles?” Virgil offered. 

Palyn nodded their head. “Yes please!” Palyn replied proudly. 

Virgil giggled as he brought Palyn closer, took a big breath in and blew a raspberry onto Palyn’s neck! “EEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEE!” Palyn shrieked loudly. 

“One raspberry!” Virgil declared. 

Virgil brought Palyn to the other side of his chest and blew another raspberry on the other side of Palyn’s neck! “Two raspberries!” Virgil declared. 

“HAHAHAHAHA! WAAAAAAAAHAHAHA!” Palyn screamed. 

Virgil blew a third raspberry onto Palyn’s neck, but more lower than the first! “Three raspberries!” Virgil declared. 

“NOOOHOHOHOHO!” Palyn protested loudly. 

Virgil moved Palyn’s body to the left side, and blew a large raspberry on the bottom left side of their neck! “Four raspberries!” Virgil declared proudly. 

“NOHOHO MOOHOHOHOHORE! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!” Palyn pleaded. 

“Oh, alright.” Virgil decided. 

Palyn’s laughter died down into bubbly giggles as they leaned against Virgil and snuggled close. Virgil just about died from cuteness overload and happily wrapped his arms around them as well. Palyn deserved at least some cuddles after that. 

Roman smiled at the sight. “And at last, our precious poncho Palyn did get their sacred cuddles today. And they lived happily ever after.” Roman declared proudly. 

Virgil groaned and pulled Roman onto the couch as well. “Just join the cuddle party, Danny Devito.” Virgil ordered. 

Palyn let out a giggle and poked Roman’s shoulder. “Dahahanny Dehevito!” Palyn teased. 

Roman rolled his eyes, but sat up straight and pushed his chest out in confidence. “I take that as a compliment. He’s a great actor!” Roman declared. “He’s also short.” Roman added. 

Virgil chuckled and looked at Palyn. “You could be Danny Devito!” Virgil told them. 

Palyn giggled and clapped their hands at that idea, before snuggling back into Virgil’s chest. 

The truth is, yeah...they really could be. But...they wouldn't be as cute...And cuteness was all that was on Palyn's mind.


End file.
